Victorious Defeat
by TheHylian
Summary: She defeated Mengsk, who retreated to Korhal, she eliminated the Protoss, and destroyed everything of the UED. Yet...


**VICTORIOUS DEFEAT**

SUMMARY   
She defeated Mengsk, who retreated to Korhal, she eliminated the Protoss, and destroyed everything of the UED. Yet, even as the war finally ended in favor of the Zerg Broods, the victory seemed hollow and empty to the Queen of Blades.

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
This in a small little one-shot about how the Queen of Blades felt after the war. To fully understand this, you should beat the entire Single Player mode of SC and SC: BW. There is bit of reference to Duran in this. If it sucks, please tell me so. I'm personally not exactly proud of it, but I typed it up one day in my free time, and I typed everything as fast as they entered my thoughts. I know that this Kerrigan is quite a bit different than the hardened, tough, Kerrigan from the game, but I tried to make it emotional and yet Kerrigan-ish. If I completely phaled'd, at least notify me of it, please. Thanks for using your time to read this, guys!

DISCLAIMER  
If I owned SC, do you think I would keep myself waiting for SC: Ghost?

* * *

I sat on a rock next to a burning, empty Terran barracks, surveying my forces. I had at last destroyed my foes, and I didn't even have to go looking for them: they came to me. My Broods rampaged over their flesh, slicing and slaying wherever they went. I couldn't be stopped. 

I was glad it was over. To be honest, when the War started many years ago, and I had my amazing Zerg powers, I never would have thought that my forces and I would emerge victorious. And now, it just didn't feel right. When victory first shined it's first light my way, I thought that I would rule over the universe. My enemies are now scattered throughout the stars, and I feel as if I lost the final battle between the races.

Lost in my thoughts, my mind headed back to the day I was born from the Chrysalis. The youngest Cerebrate watched over me, and allowed me to gain my powers. From then on I was determined to grab him as an ally first. Once the Protoss destroyed the Overmind, I was finally free from its grasp. Worlds were left open to me, and I claimed anything and everything that I could.

Zerglings pounded on the building next to me. Flames started to rise, and the Zerglings shredded the building all the more. Metal clanged on the rocky surface of Char in a heap of dust, and the Zerglings ran away in search of another target.

I thought about how Mengsk warned me that he'd one day kill me. The threat was empty, yet it still caused me pain. It was because of him that I am the way I am, but I'm trying to kill him. I knew he'd never have enough strength to attack Char, and yet I was worried. Worried that one day I would slip up, that I would make a mistake, and that I would die before him. Worried that I wouldn't take over control of Korhal and Braxis, of Aiur and Shakuras, of Earth and Tarsonis.

Duran posed a problem too. One of my greatest servants first betrayed Mengsk, then DuGalle, and then me. Perhaps there is a greater force out in the darkness somewhere… Perhaps he knows more than I do. Maybe this entire time he's been playing a little game with everyone in order to please a greater… something. Perhaps the Xel'Naga have returned? No, that'd be outrageous. Impossible. Eventually, I would slay the murderous bitch, discover whom he serves, and then I'd kill them too. His Terran forces would be no match for mine, as I've defeated Wraiths and Battlecruisers many times before. Ptcha.

I sighed, once again lost in memories. I missed the old days when I was fighting for survival, not for victory. I missed the days when I could just hang around, and not be worried about being assassinated in my sleep. I wanted to forget the way things were before my Zerg scientists discovered a way for Hydralisks to mutate into Lurkers. Likewise, I wanted to scratch out of my mind the way I was used for the humans.

It wasn't my fault I commanded everything. Was it really supposed to be this way? My enemies fear my wrath, and yet inside I do actually have feelings. I did my best to intimidate Mengsk and them, and I sometimes get the feeling that I did _too_ good with that.

Hydralisks and Zerglings were still scattering over Char. The black, volcanic crust seemed to stare at me and ask: _'What are you doing? You are the Zerg. Your very purpose is to destroy. You are our Queen. At least do something.'_ A tear came to my eye, but I wiped it away. Many times before now I thought myself to human-like to be with the Zerg. I hate admitting it, but on the inside, even I have feelings.

What good is victory, if when all is said and done, everything you fought for is gone, and you've got to start with nothing. But what good is defeat, if when you've been defeated, you're more than likely dead? And what's the point of dying, when you can live? But then what's the point of living if everything you've fought for has to start from nothing? So what good is anything?

'_What good is life without everyone I ever loved? Zerg have no feelings… They can't speak. I might as well die here doing nothing. They can live without their Queen.'

* * *

_

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So, hope somebody liked it! I'm not satisfied with it, but nothing will change that. I know that about 90 percentof one-shots suck, 7 percent are decent, 2 percent are pretty good, and only 1 percent is spectacular. I think and hope this falls into the '7 percent'. Thanks for you guys' time! And remember, if you read, all reviews are welcome. However, point blank stating of sucky-ness is NOT appreciated. If you're gonna say it sucks, state why, then use constructive criticism.

_TheHylian_


End file.
